Magic in a Bottle Traducción
by Luna Oscura1
Summary: Hay un nuevo perfume en el colegio. Uno que a Harry le da alergias, gracias a él descubre que es parte Veela y que Draco Malfoy es su pareja. AU.


Magic in a Bottle

Magia en una botella

By: Silenceberry

Traducida por: Luna Oscura

Original:.net/s/5969960/1/Magic_in_a_Bottle

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Ni la historia, ni los personajes, ni la trama. Es una traducción autorizada por su autora original, y los personajes son de JK Rowling. No gano dinero haciendo esto, es puro placer.

One shot:

Había cosas que Harry amaba más que a la vida, esas eran el olor de su pareja; que era dulce, una hermosa fragancia. Para él, era como una rara flor en toda su gloria. El olor le volvía loco, le hacía querer tomar a su novio y devorarle, sin detenerse nunca. Todo comenzó con una simple botella de perfume; algunas veces ni siquiera sabía si quería maldecir al maldito perfume o sólo aplaudir a los creadores. Por un tiempo, fue como si quisiera hacer lo último, pero ahora todo lo que quería hacer era agradecer a los paraísos por encontrarle. Cuando sea que pensaba en eso, una sonrisa siempre aparecía en su rostro.

Todo comenzó cuando la nueva fragancia se lanzó (pues era la única palabra en la que podía pensar) en Hogwarts.

_Harry no sabía que era lo que pasaba con esa nueva fragancia. Todas las chicas de Hogwarts se volvían locas por eso, y él seguía sin entender el por qué. Lo que era más escalofriante era que todo lo que las chicas hacian era por la fragancia –reír, sonreír, mirar y señalar, y por alguna razón desconocida sentía que todo se dirigía a él. _

—_Hey Ron, ¿has notado algo raro con respecto a las chicas? —preguntó Harry, viendo a su alrededor y notando que las chicas que apuntaban y susurraban a sus espaldas._

—_No, ¿por qué? —contestó Ron, más preocupado por su comida que por lo que ocurría a su alrededor. _

—_No lo sé. Podría ser que todas están apuntando hacia mí y después sueltan risitas —dijo Harry. Le estaban dando escalofríos; sentía que era la miel y ellas eran las abejas. ¿Podría ser eso incluso posible?_

—_Harry, es por la nueva fragancia que saldrá en dos semanas. Es llamada "Allure", y dice aquí... —Hermione apuntó a un anuncio en El Profeta—, que con un solo spray serás capaz de atraer al hombre de tus sueños. _

_Viendo la publicidad en El Profeta, sólo tenía una cosa en mente, y esa era: ¿Cómo las mujeres podían caer con algo así? En primer lugar, la botella tenía dos serpientes entrelazadas; una era gris y la otra era verde. _Que obvios, _pensó. En segundo lugar, el color era feo para un perfume con el nombre de "Allure" y la publicidad no ayudaba en nada –en el fondo podías ver alas, piernas y… ¿era eso un…? Oh Dios mío, sí lo era._

—_Hermione, ¿por qué no están tratando de restringirnos esto? —dijo Harry, señalando al periódico y a los profesores a la vez. _

—_Porque, de cualquier forma en que esta publicidad fue hecha, la hicieron para que sólo los adolescentes pudieran verla y no los adultos. —Le informó Hermione. Tomó de nuevo el periódico y comenzó a leer nuevamente, y conociendo a Hermione, se tomaría un tiempo hasta que hubiera leído ese papel de principio a fin. _

—_Oh, ya veo. _

_Levantándose y estirándose, Harry nunca vió la conmoción que sus movimientos causaron en todo el comedor –todos los ojos estaban sobre él. Como sea, por el momento estaba más preocupado por su tarea y Snape que por un perfume, eso al final de cuentas, era sólo una gran estafa. ¿Quién podría enamorarse de alguien después de oler un perfume? Eso, en su opinión, era ridiculo. _

_El siguiente par de semanas pasaron como cualquier otra, con él recibiendo más y más miradas, sonrisas y risitas. Eso fue hasta que el día de la más famosa y esperada botella de perfume llegó. Parecía que todas las chicas en la escuela olían como perros mojados y simplemente era asqueroso. La peor parte era que ahora, no sólo ellas olían mal para él, sino que tambien le estaban causando alergias. Todo se estaba saliendo de las manos, según su opinión. _

_Cada vez que pasaba al lado de un grupo de chicas en los corredores, sacaban sus botellas y se perfumaban, eso hacía que no parara de estornudar. La peor parte para él era cuando las chicas comenzaron a acorralarle, perfumándolo con esa maldita cosa de igual manera. _

—_Hermione, ¿por casualidad no sabes de alguna poción contra las alergias? —balbuceó Harry, sobando sus llorosos ojos. _

—_No Harry, lo siento —contestó Hermione— ¿Por qué?_

—_Ese perfume me está ocasionando alergias._

_Por lo menos durante el almuerzo nadie se atrevía a perfumarse, así que le dejaban de molestar por un tiempo. Estaba a punto de alcanzar un rollo de pan, cuando Ginny se acercó a su lado y él comenzó a estornudar incontroladamente. No podía creer que de todas las chicas en el colegio, Ginny caería en algo como eso. _

—_Harry, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Ginny, la preocupación era evidente en su voz. _

—_El… —Estornudó—… el… —Estornudó—… per…—estornudó._

—_Hey, aléjate de él, Ginny, ¿no vez que el perfume le causa alergia? —intervino Ron, cuando notó que Harry no podía contestarle a Ginny._

—_¿El qué?_

—_El maldito perfume que las chicas del colegio están usando. Probablemente te perfumaron por error. _

—_Oh, los veré luego chicos —dijo Ginny, sonrojada y yéndose rápidamente._

_Una vez que Ginny se fue, Harry dejo de estornudar. Ese perfume iba a ser su muerte, entonces le llamarían "el chico que fue asesinado por un perfume". Ya podía ver los titulares, serían algo como "el poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce". _

—_Hey Harry, por lo menos no eres Malfoy —dijo Ron, asintiendo hacia la mesa de Slytherin. _

_Volviéndose, vió a Malfoy tratando de escapar de las garras de Pansy, por la forma en que Malfoy estaba reaccionando, olía algo realmente horrible. Así que no era sólo Harry quien podía oler ese horrible hedor. Al menos a Malfoy le dejaban solo y nadie le arrojaba ese asqueroso perfume encima. O no –Harry vió que Pansy iba a perfumarse, pero la chica a su lado la empujó, haciendo que perfumara a Malfoy en su lugar. Harry sonrió, pensando que el olor a perro era un aroma apropiado para Malfoy. Le vió levantarse y abandonar el comedor apresuradamente, y agradeció a quien quiera que estuviera arriba de no ser a quien le hubieran perfumado. _

—_Iré a ver a Madame Pomfrey por las alergias —dijo Harry, dejándolos con un adiós final. _

_Estaba desesperado por encontrar un alivio para las alergias que el perfume le causaba. _

_Saliendo del Gran Comedor, pasó junto a una Ravenclaw que hizo que sus alergias comenzaran a presentarse de nuevo. Estupido perfume, estúpidas alergias. Estaba tan ocupado teniendo una discusión mental consigo mismo y buscando un pañuelo, que tropezó con alguien. Levantando la vista, no vió a ningún otro que Malfoy. _

—_Fíjate, Potter —escupió Draco. _

—_Fíjate tú, Malfoy —dijo Harry, mientras Malfoy entraba al Gran Comedor. _

_Estaba tan ocupado lanzándole dagas con la mirada a Malfoy, que cuando el otro chico pasó a su lado le tomó un tiempo notar el nuevo aroma._

—_Huele como…—Olfateó—, rayos de sol, —Olfateó—, flores. —Aspiró profundamente—. Huele perfecto —concluyó Harry. Pero ahora necesitaba encontrar aquel aroma; después de una semana entera de oler a perros mojados y con el castillo oliendo así tambien, ahora había encontrado un aroma diferente. Necesitaba encontrar ese aroma de nuevo, ¿pero cómo podría hacerlo?_

_Habían pasado semanas y semanas, pero él sentía que había pasado casi un año, o tal vez simplemente había perdido la cuenta. El aroma en el colegio no había desaparecido; era una mescla de perro mojado y aquel hermosamente embriagante aroma que había captado antes. Incluso sobrepasaba aquel horrible olor que olía día con día. La peor parte era Ginny, quien no podía dejar de acercarse a él con ese estúpido olor. Finalmente descubrió que siempre se perfumaba antes de buscarlo. Le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza; trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, tanto como podía, o simplemente podría morir de una horrible migraña o alergias. _

_Caminaba solitariamente hacia la última clase del día, gracias a Dios. Estaba dando la vuelta en una esquina, cuando frente a él no estaban otros que Draco con Pansy, y fue entonces que olió "el aroma", como había llegado a llamar a la hermosa y embriagante esencia. Fue entonces que le llegó. Era Malfoy. Malfoy era el aroma, y Pansy estaba tratando de besarlo. _

_Gruñendo —¿_gruñendo_, de dónde salió eso?— tiró su mochila al suelo y se abalanzó sobre ellos y, empujando lejos a Pansy, tomó a Draco y le besó. Empujando su cuerpo contra el de Draco, profundizó el beso y aprendió todos los secretos que su pareja tenía para ofrecer. _

_Separándose, se volvió hacia Pansy: —Nunca toques lo que es mío, o te arrepentirás. _

—_Potter, ¿qué…?_

_Harry se volteó y los dejó ahí parados, con las bocas abiertas y expresiones de incredulidad. Si alguien alguna vez le preguntaba de quién era la culpa, siempre diría que fue del perfume, pero algunas veces se preguntaba si eso era cierto. Era un nuevo perfume que rondaba por Hogwarts; todas las chicas lo usaban. ¿Era realmente el perfume?_

_Lo único que pudo pensar en hacer, fue ir con la única persona que siempre tenía palabras sabias para él, si querías llamarle así. Albus Dumbledore, mejor conocido como director Dumbledore, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarle en cualquier cosa sin hacer preguntas. Estaba valorando la situación; iría a la oficina del Director y, ¿qué diría? Oh Dios mío, estaba jodido._

—_Adelante —llamó Dumbledore. Se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, de la misma forma en que siempre estaba cuando Harry venía a hablar con él. _

—_Tengo un problema… —dijo, viendo fijamente el suelo._

—_¿Es sobre tu cicatriz? _

—_Umm, no. —Aclaró su garganta—. De hecho, es sobre el perfume._

—_Oh sí, madame Pomfrey dijo que fuiste con ella por un remedio —dijo Dumbledore, viéndolo por encima de sus gafas de media luna—. Como sea, hay algo más, ¿no es así?_

—_Sí. —Levantó la mirada, explicándose rápidamente—. . _

—_Oh, ya veo ahora. —Sonrió Dumbledore. _

_Y tan simple como eso, Dumbledore le explicó que él era un Veela. Es increíble como las cosas pueden cambiar en un minuto. Todo puede funcionar o ser destruido en un minuto, y nunca sabrás hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Se acababa de enterar no sólo de que era un Veela, sino que tambien que Draco Malfoy, el tan conocido hurón del colegio, era su pareja, y eso explicaba el gruñido._

_Ahora que sabía porque todos olían a perro mojado para él; como sea, cuando llegaba a Draco casi olía como una rara y hermosa fragancia que nadie en el mundo había siquiera aspirado. ¿Qué tanto podía empeorar?_

Malfoy ni siquiera sabe que es mi pareja y nunca lo sabrá si no tengo que decírselo. _Podía controlar el Veela en su interior. ¿Qué tan difícil era? Y simplemente le diría a Malfoy que el beso era sólo una prueba. Sí, podía hacer eso. Sí tan sólo Harry supiera que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo._

_En las semanas que pasaron desde el beso que le robó a Draco, todos en Hogwarts aprendían una invaluable lección, o lecciones. Una: nunca se interpongan entre un Veela y su pareja. Nunca sabrás que podría pasar. Si no lo crees, pregúntaselo a Pansy; la pobre chica había aprendido la lección a la mala manera, tratando de besar a su pareja por segunda vez y terminando en el ala del hospital por dos semanas. Dos: si un Veela se molesta con un aroma, corre; corre tan lejos como puedas y no te quedes cerca de él. Tres, y el más importante de todos: si un Veela escoge pareja, será suyo para siempre. _

_Ahora, la unica cosa por la cual necesitaba preocuparse era por el nuevo perfume que salía la próxima semana. ¿Qué era la peor cosa que podría pasar? ¿Voldemort enamorándose de él? ¡Sí, claro!_

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, estiró la mano y alcanzó _El Profeta_ de la mesita de noche. Escaneó el periódico por algo importante y por segunda vez vió el gran anuncio que se imprimía durante los pasados cuatro meses.

—_Yo, Voldemort, conocido tambien como el Señor Oscuro, deseo pedir la mano de Harry Potter en matrimonio…_

Harry tiró el periódico a un lado; la próxima vez más valía cuidar lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué era eso, Harry? —preguntó Draco, entrando a su dormitorio sólo usando una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

—Lo usual —contestó Harry, dirigiéndose hacia su pareja, abrazándolo y volteándolo para besarlo.

¿Quién habría pensado que el perfume que odiaba, le haría enamorarse de Draco Malfoy?

La vida era rara, o más acertado, los perfumes eran raros…

FIN…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Luna*<strong>

**Hola! **

**Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron los comentarios en el otro shot, todavia no sé usar muy bien esto ^^ pero que sepan que me los he leído y me han encantado^^**

**Bien, en una semana y media cumpliré años ^^ yeeii! 20 primaveras... así que para celebrarlo les traere el fic en el que tanto he estado trabajando... Slytherin Ties and Teddy Bears... es una traducción en la que ya boy más que bien encaminada ^^ tengo un bonchecito de capis, y lo publicaré cada semana... así que cada miercoles me tendran aquí, públicando... **

**Espero me dejen Reviews... **

**Twitter LunaOscura1 por si gustan seguirme y dejarme mensajes ^^ esos si que los puedo contestar ^^ bueno apenas lo acabo de hacer asi que todavía no soy una experta en eso... **

**LiveJournal... .com/**

**y Facebook, aunque el facebook casi no lo uso, aquí esta: Luna Oscura... que imaginativo..jeje... **

**besos**

_**Luna Oscura***_


End file.
